


Heavenly Bagels Deli

by HelloKelly1014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluffy, Hot, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Weird, bagel - Freeform, cream cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloKelly1014/pseuds/HelloKelly1014
Summary: Bagels need love too





	Heavenly Bagels Deli

Castiel saw the lights go on outside of the deli. The day had grown late and he sighed, he hated being the last multi-grain bagel. He had tried all day to be chosen and paired with cream cheese. He had watched all of his friends get slathered with the cold, smooth and delicious cream. He longed to be paired with Dean, the last honey walnut cream cheese. Cas longed to know how his honey walnuts would feel on his body. Little did Cas know, but Dean had also been dreaming of touching is warm and fluffy body.

The door chimed as the door opened and a man walked in to the deli. Castiel's spotted grain perked up as tried to make himself look inviting. He over herd the deli's owner, Gabriel, talk to the man and point to the bagel case. He saw the owner point to a few of the baskets. Cas was worried that the everything bagel would be chosen...again.

Just as Cas thought that all hope was lost, he was lifted from his basket. Dean watched from below as Castiel was lifted into the air. The coarse ground salt sparked in the deli lights making Dean's walnuts grow in anticipation and his honey swirled around them. He watched as Castiel was split and entered the toaster, his soft insides glowing in the fiery light. 

Castiel felt the warmth spread across his body, making him hard everywhere. He slid down the cool metal, and onto a cool plate. He felt a coolness hit his body and realized that Dean had been scooped onto him. He tasted Dean's honey as he started to melt into him. 

Dean was warmed by Cas's heat immediately and felt as if he would come right then. He quickly calmed himself just as the knife started to spread him. His honey and walnuts circled Castiel in even strokes. Cas gave into the caress from Dean and felt as his honey and walnuts were pushed into him. They hit their stride together and the knife spread Dean into Cas, causing a wash of pleasure with each movement.

Dean and Cas we both at the brink when Cas's top was placed on Dean, sandwiching him in. The feeling over took Dean and he gave in. When he came, he spilled over the side,coating Cas with his honey. This exquisite feeling helped Cas to find his own release and his chia seeds flowed over Dean's walnuts. 

The man looked down at his plate unsure of how the mess had happened. He cleaned up around the bagel and took a bite. He looked up at Gabriel who had a smile on his face. And he swore that he had heard low cheering coming from the bagel baskets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. I credit my "me too" friends!


End file.
